soon to be named
by zarallei72
Summary: What happens when the three siblings decided to open up a club and a cute little blond drops in. Rated M for latter chapters. There will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the DPS I leave that to Kelly Armstrong. I'm just browning them.**

Prolog

 **DPOV**

Standing there in front of was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. She had strawberry blond hair and from I was standing I could smell that she smelled like a field of wild strawberries.

 _Holy moly man to see her?_

"Yes I see her. What about her?" I asked the wolf.

 _I'd go and hump that le right now if I where you._

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

 _Can't you tell that she's…._

Before the wolf could finish I heard Simon calling my name. I was surprised that I could hear him over the loud music that was giving me a major headache. I'm going to kill him for this.

 **A couple of hours before hand.**

 **CPOV**

I can't believe I am doing this. I'm going to a club. Why did I let Rae drag me into this? I hate being around people and loud music. I walked into my closet to see what I had to wear. Rea said that I should wear something reviling. Whatever that means. I just don't want guys hanging all over me.

Rea on the other hand wears shirts that barely cover breast and shorts that barely covers her ass. What is she thanking? I know what she's thinking, she just wants a man for a night fling and never see him again.

Shaking that thought from my head I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that says doctor who on the top and a picture of the Tardis. I walked out of my closet and put on my clothes and soon as just pulling down my shirt Rae busted through the door.

"Are you ready to go? Wait what are you wearing?" She asked me

"What I normally wear."

"I told you to wear something reviling." She said as she shook her head. I'm glad that I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt compared to me Rae is hardly wearing anything. She is wearing a black dress that is barely coving her body.

"I'm ready whenever you are" I said.

She leaded me out of my house and outside to her car. She pulled her keys out from the top of her dress and unlocked the car. How was she hiding them there I asked myself and figured I better not question her. I got into the car and she dove off to the club.

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please give me some reviews or ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

 **Chloe's POV:**

I didn't want to get out of the car and go inside the club. Rae got out and ran to the passenger side door and yanked it open. "Do I have to drag you out of the car?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips. I shook my head at her and got out. When got to the door there was a long line that wrapped around the building.

I looked at Rae and said "Rae that's a really long line. Why don't we just go back home and watch a movie?" As always Rae ignored me and went to the beginning of the line. The bouncer looked up at her and nodded to her to go on in. Before she walked in she turned around waved me over. I had no choice but to fallow her.

As soon as we got through the door I could tell that I was losing my hearing. The music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Rae ran straight up to the bar and waited for Brady the bar tender. I know Brady because Rae brought him home one night. Let's just say my music could not cover up the noises they were making. As soon as Brady saw Rae he came running over to her and gave her a drink.

While Rae was flirting with Brady and I now know who Rae is bring home I went to search for the bathroom.

 **Derek POV:**

I got off of the bar stool and walked over to Simon who I could tell was already tipsy after two drinks. "What Do you want Simon?" I asked a little annoyed. He didn't say anything but just pointed. I fallowed to where he was pointing. I was shocked to see that he was pointing the blonde that I was watching earlier.

I looked back to my brother and asked "what about her?"

"I think I might to see if I can get her to come home with me tonight." Simon said. I got mad at that. I'm not sure why I got mad, but then without realizing it I yelled no at him. "wow man what is your problem? Why are you so mad that I want to take her home? You never care who a bring home. Plus, you never showed any interest in a girl before. Unless…." Simon left it at that and started walking towards the blonde girl.

 **Chloe POV:**

As I was still looking for the bathroom I felt a hand on my shoulder and I must have jumped a foot in the air. I turned around and saw a handsome blond Asian man standing in front of me. "Hi I'm Simon" the man said to me. And then he extended his hand out to me. I took his hand and shook it. "Hi I'm Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Chloe. I have a favor to ask of you."

I looked at Simon confused. Why would I do a favor for someone I just meet, but curiosity got the best of me. "What's the favor?" I asked.

Simon turned around and pointed to a tall handsome, let me rephrase that sexy man with jet black hair and gourgse forest green eyes that I have ever seen. It was then that I saw that he saw glaring that the man that was talking to me. Then Simon startled me when he said "you see that man with black hair looking right at us?" I nodded my head.

"Good I want you to go up to him and just talk to him."

"why?" I asked.

"Because he antisocial and I can tell that you are too." With that he left me to go to the bra to get another drink.

 **What did you think? I know it has been a while. Comments and what do you think should happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own the Darkest powers.**

 **Derek POV:**

I stood there and watched Simon talk to the gorgeous blond for what seemed like forever. I wish I could hear what they are saying but the music is too loud. It didn't look like he was flirting with her. Which is odd for Simon. I watched Simon walk away from her.

She started to walk towards me while biting her bottom lip.

" _I really wish she didn't do that."_ The wolf growled.

"whys that?" I asked even though I know what he means. Just watching her bit her lip turns me one. I can already feel the blood rushing down south. By the time she got to me and standing in front of me I had a boner. Good thing my shirt was big enough to over the front of my pants.

"H-hi" she said while looking up at me.

I didn't really respond back to her. I was still shocked that she came to me and said hi. She looked like she wanted to leave so I stuck my hand out and said. "Hi I'm Derek."

"Chloe."

Chloe. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Would out thinking I asked.

"Would you like to go the bar to get a drink?"

"S-sure." She stuttered.

Her stutter was so cute. I lead her over to the bar and we both sat down on one of the bar stools. I looked around the bar to see if I could Brady out bartender. I found him talking to Rae our best costumer. Since I knew she would be buying a lot of drinks I'll let him slide for slaking on the job just for this one time.

" _When you order her drink you should have Brady slip something in it."_ My wolf suggested.

"No I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to take advantage of her." I practically yelled.

Chloe sat there twiddling her thumbs like she didn't know what to do. Before I could open my mouth to talk to her, Brady came over.

"Hey boss what can I get you?" He asked.

"I would like two rum and cokes."

Brady looked at me confused he knew that I liked rum and coke, but he couldn't figure out why I wanted two.

Then he asked. "Are you planning on getting drunk tonight Derek. You know your brother does that every night?"

"I know but I have someone with me." Then I turned to Chloe. "This is Chloe. She's getting the other drink and her drink is on me." With that Brady went to go make our drinks.

"Y-you don't have to buy my d-drink for m-me." Chloe whispered. If I didn't have my supper hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"Its fine." With that Brady came back with our drinks. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"So you're the owner of the place?" She asked me.

"I am. So is my brother Simon and my Sister Tori."

Her eyes got huge. "Simon is your brother? But you don't look anything a like."

"I know I was adopted by his dad."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

I cut her off before she could say anything else. Just then Brady announced that my sister Tori was coming on stage to sing. I stood up and offered my hand to Chloe.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

 **What did you think? I know this whole chapter is in Derek's POV. Next time I'll try to make it all Chloe's POV. What do you thing should happen next?**


End file.
